Professor Rory Basil
Academic and Professional Career Professor Basil runs Charms. He's well skilled in lesser-known charms that he studied while he was a student at Hogwarts, which he's willing to teach to students who want to take his advanced charms lessons after hours. A lot of his students and some of the staff describe his teaching methods as a little eccentric. He generally plays music during his classes for the benefit of relaxing his students, but also because he cannot stand silence. The music helps him 'perform' as a professor, whereby he sways and stims to the music as he teaches his classes. Personal Life Childhood and Hogwarts Schooling Rory was born to his Squib Father and Witch Mother in the quiet town of Sussex. He grew up a single child and had trouble making friends among his muggle peers in his local school. Rory's first signs of magic appeared when he would fiddle with things when he was nervous, and sparkles of light would appear on his fingertips. His magic only continued to enhance when he was nervous, causing his mum to send him to classes with gloves on even in the summer. When he turned 12, he received a letter by owl to join Hogwarts in the fall. This was his first real exposure to the cultures of the Wizarding World. Throughout his childhood prior to Hogwarts, his mother would occasionally show him simple spells he could learn while they both visited his grandparents. His father had banned magic at home from his own lack of magic, and would beat Rory if he attempted to showcase his skills. At Hogwarts, Rory was skilled in Charms and Potions, but was too lazy to act on his skills, choosing to use his talents in areas he deemed worthy of his attention; goofing off and smuggling contraband into Hogwarts. He was often in detention. Upon graduation, Rory Basil didn't return home. Instead, he decided to set up shop near Diagon Alley with his best friends from his time at Hogwarts. He was a well-known smuggler of contraband in Knockturn Alley for illegal magic charm components as well as banned ingredients. The money he got from trading fueled his band's career. Post-Graduation As muggle animosity grew in Britain, tension also grew in his band. His best friend, who had founded the band with him, began to express many anti-muggle and pro-pureblood views that continued to intensify as Voldemort rose to power. Rory also began taking wizard drugs, which were rampant in the 80s all over The Wizarding Community of Britain. Rory's drug habit further caused tension as they lapsed in payment for band necessities. Rory attempted to return home to see his mother as Death Eaters began to cleanse communities of wizards. He returned home to find his father and mother incapacitated. His mother was already dead, his father screaming for help. He held his mother as she slowly faded from consciousness, refusing to help his father, watching him slowly die screaming. Rory left the house, going on a drug bender and squandering the last of the money the band had. He was found in an alleyway by Dumbledore, who offered to send him to Saint Mungo's rehabilitation program. Saint Mungo's Rehabilitation While in Saint Mungo's Rory had no visitors. His bandmates didn't attempt to contact him and his only family was either too ashamed to see him or dead. He began making friends with other members of Saint Mungo's, some of whom expressed the desire to teach. Rory began to study charms again, refreshing his passion for his gifts. While in Saint Mungo's he also discovered he had a talent for Legilimens. The thoughts and connections he had had all throughout his life he had put up to hallucinations and drugs. He spent the greater part of the war inside Saint Mungo's, where he had to protect and defend his fellow patients when Death Eaters attacked the building. Hogwarts Career Rory Basil applied for a position as a Charms Professor at Hogwarts upon his exit from Saint Mungo's. His interview with Dumbledore went smoothly, where Dumbledore recalled his time at Hogwarts before hiring Professor Basil the following week. Rory now lives on campus during the semester but has a home in his old band's previous place of residence, now free of drugs and broken furniture. He teaches at Hogwarts with a passion but finds it hard to talk to other Professors. He's often found after hours in his classroom singing and clearing up from the day. He sometimes lapses into song monologues that are uncomfortable as they reference his father and his time on drugs. Rory currently struggles with alcohol and smoking, but it's not as severe as it was while he was on drugs. Category:Characters